gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bifta
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = BF |price = $75,000 (GTA Online) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |related = Injection Dune Buggy |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Off-Road |flags = |modelset = |modelname = bifta |handlingname = BIFTA |textlabelname = BIFTA |roadspawn = No (Original version) (Enhanced version; pre-modified only) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The BF Bifta is a dune buggy featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Beach Bum Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Bifta has an appearance similar to the 3D Universe iteration of the BF Injection, which resembles a slightly enlarged (a kit car made from a Volkswagen Beetle). The vehicle has slight resemblance to that of the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas iteration. It has a generally exaggerated design, an open air occupant compartment, no doors, curvy shells and a large rear-mounted engine, making the vehicle particularly distinctive. It is seen with a wide array of body color combinations encompassing the body and its trims. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Bifta is a solid vehicle; having a fast and stable top speed and acceleration, and due to the fact that it's an off-road vehicle with its dune buggy-like design, it performs acceptably well off the streets and on off-road terrains. However, the Bifta can be problematic when navigating through bumpy terrain at high speeds, which can result either in a spinout, or a rollover. It also suffers from having a slow braking speed. Due to this, it takes a while to come to a full stop, although this can be remedied by upgrades available at Los Santos Customs. In terms of handling, the Bifta navigates terribly, as it has a short wheelbase which makes it prone to spinning out even at medium speeds. The Bifta also lacks major deformation, making the vehicle very rigid for many crashes - with only engine damage being a possible threat to the use of the vehicle. Wheel cambering is common, especially around the front end, causing the wheels to camber negatively into the wheel arches, eventually bursting the tires, or completely disabling the vehicle from turning. Overall, the Bifta is a solid off-road performance vehicle for racing, and escaping the police (although the open bodywork does make any player(s) inside of it more vulnerable to gunfire)File Data: vehicles.meta FLAG_PEDS_INSIDE_CAN_BE_SET_ON_FIRE_MP The engine model appears to be in beta condition, but is a remake of a single cam flat-4 with two carburetors and a large air cooling system. The vehicle shares its engine sound with the Kuruma and Monroe, being particularly high revving and high pitched. GTA V Overview Flat-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Bifta-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Bifta-GTAV-SolidRoof-Example.jpg|A Bifta with a solid roof, an extra purchasable from Los Santos Customs. Bifta-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Bifta on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Bifta-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Bifta on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *NPC-modified Biftas can be randomly seen in traffic or parked in certain areas (mostly near beaches). These are distinguished by having a spoiler and custom off-road wheels. BiftaCustomized-GTAVPC-Front.png|An NPC-modified Bifta in enhanced edition of GTA V. (rear quarter view) BiftaCustomized-GTAOnlinePC-Front.jpg|An NPC-modified Bifta in North Chumash in GTA Online. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *In the adversary mode Running Back, Biftas are scripted to spawn with a single color that corresponds to the respective teams. RunningBackBiftaOT-GTAO-front.png|The Offense Bifta. (Rear quarter view) RunningBackBiftaDT-GTAO-front.png|The Defense Bifta. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A few Biftas can be found around the O'Neil farmhouse during the Series A - Steal Meth heist setup. *Appears as offense and defense team vehicles in Running Back. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Automatically added to the players garage when the Beach Bum Update is installed. ;Enhanced version *Spawns parked on the beach at the northernmost end of Banham Canyon. *Spawns parked at the dead end of Bay City Avenue, toward the southeastern end of Vespucci Beach. *Spawns parked at the southwestern end of Palomino Avenue in Vespucci. *Available for purchase on Southern San Andreas Super Autos, for $75,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available at Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $75,000 in Grand Theft Auto Online. *Rarely spawns at the beach in North Chumash in GTA Online. The vehicle is too hot to modify. Trivia General *The default radio stations of the Bifta are FlyLo FM and Soulwax FM. *"Bifta" is slang for a joint (i.e. a weed tube, similar to a cigar). *The Bifta's engine is heavily inspired by the , sharing the fuel pump, air-cooling drum, spark plug layout, dual-carburettors, air filters, exposed verniers and timing belt. The same model is found in the Space Docker, Dune Buggy and BF Injection, which are also BF (Volkswagen) vehicles. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Bifta cannot have a Crew Emblem fitted to the car. *Any Bifta purchased prior to Title Update 1.13 could not be sold. Any Bifta purchased after the update can be sold. **As of Title Update 1.36 for PS4/Xbox One/PC, any Bifta purchased before 1.13 on PS3/Xbox 360 can now be sold. *Originally, neon lighting was available for the Bifta. However, after an update, this ability was removed, with Rockstar noting that the Bifta was never intended to have neon lights . The same applied to the Dune Buggy. See Also *BF Injection - GTA San Andreas version equivalent. References Navigation }}de:Bifta (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Beach Bum Update Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by BF Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Buggies Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles